


Never Letting Go

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Fluff into Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Left alone at the temple, Jasper and Lapis are bound to start teasing each other. However, one thing always leads to another and love is proven.





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> took quite a while but i finally finished it up! <3 i hope you all enjoy! i had fun writing this tbh

Days after days, the group of gems inside of the temple were finally settling down. Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst seemed quite content with their outfits as well as Peridot. However, she still had the bathroom for herself but at the moment, she was out to the countryside with everyone else. Everyone except Lapis and Jasper. The two were residing in the temple, not quite wanting to work on building a barn in the hot summer heat. After all, Lapis wasn’t good with woodwork and Jasper was quite lazy after reforming.

Lapis preferred to stick around Jasper for some odd reason. Even if Lapis didn’t want to be around Jasper, the quartz was growing on her. Sometimes, she even caught herself staring. Nonetheless, the blue gem sighed and she leaned over as she started to look about in the fridge, searching for snacks. Was there /anything/ to eat in this shack? It seemed like there was nothing. Sighing, Lapis stood up and turned around, looking toward Jasper who was lounging on the couch. Maybe she could pester the quartz instead of having a lunch.

Golden eyes shifted toward Lapis before brows furrowed. Jasper started at Lapis and she let out a scoff. So Lapis was back around her once again. Jasper simply remained where she was, crossing her legs so Lapis couldn’t pull off any stunts. However, the blue gem seemed quite coy and decided to play along with Jasper. The quartz looked confused when the blue gem clambered onto her lap. What was Lapis doing?

“You smell nice today. What have you been doing?”

“I uh- I had a bath earlier…”

“And you used soap?”

“Of fucking course I used soap,” Jasper scoffed, feeling her face heat up when Lapis started to giggle. Jeez- even if Lapis was cute, she was also quite… annoying. More to like about her though, right? Of course! As the quartz leaned back a bit, she let out a small grunt once she felt webbed hands touch at her horns. Her face only burned even darker before she scowled.

“Stop that.”

“I’d prefer not to,” Lapis coyly smiled. Leaning forward, she gently kissed Jasper’s forehead and continued to feel her horns, unable to hold back her delight. “They’re so rough… it’s actually kinda cute on you. You’re rocking the look but it makes you look hornier than you already are,” she laughed softly, snorting and giggling in the process at her joke. Pulling back, she noticed an unamused expression on the quartz which only made her snicker a bit more. Looked like someone was in a good mood!

On the other hand, Jasper still seemed quite embarrassed. “I don’t get- ugh- nevermind. Don’t touch the horns. Okay? Anything else but the horns.” Jasper gently fixed her messy mane before she looked toward Lapis who was still sweetly smiling at her. Staring into Lapis’ eyes, Jasper couldn’t help but bashfully advert her gaze, feeling a tad… lovestruck. Thinking about Lapis only made her gut churn with delight. Stars- she loved the blue gem so much but how would she ever confess? As she looked back toward Lapis, she noticed that she was still curiously staring. Jasper only pursed her lips and she groaned a bit more.

“What do you want from me?”

“Nothing. I’m just trying to make you mad,” Lapis smirked. Nonetheless, she decided to settle down a bit more in the quartz’s lap, leaning back against her breasts and looking back at the large gem. Cuddling against the quartz a bit more. However, she squeaked once she felt something upon her belly. Looking down, she noticed Jasper’s paws laying upon her. Oh?

Unable to hold back anymore, Jasper finally leaned down to gently kiss the top of Lapis’ head.

“I’ve been holding back on you, Lapis.”

“Wait- what?”

“Yeah. Emotions. Not psychical stuff- like fights… you know what I mean, right?”

“... I don’t know what you mean, dummy. Explain to me.”

When Lapis had laid her webbed hands upon the orange paws, Jasper felt her face burn hot before she groaned lowly. How would she even put this? “I don’t know what to say. I uh- I guess it’s like… I don’t know- I just… i’ve been admiring you for a long time. Every time I see you walk by, my heart races. All the time I think about you- whenever I see something blue, my mind screams to me about you. I see all sorts of things around that remind me of you and now i’m confessing? It’s just-”

The confession didn’t last long. Lapis had ended up turning around and pushing herself against Jasper’s lips to kiss her tender. Tilting her head and lowering her eyelids, she looked into Jasper’s surprised golden gaze before she grinned just a bit. Slowly, the blue gem pulled away and she licked her lips before breathily panting, “prove it to me. Prove to me that you admire me, big girl. I want to see what you’re capable of. I want you to show me how horny those little horns made you- I bet they made you more eager to fuck me, haven’t they?” she couldn’t help but laugh a bit at her teasing. Placing her hands upon the silent quartz’s breasts, she lowered her hips a bit as she started straddling the large gem. Slowly Lapis had started to rock her hips about, grinning coyly at the quartz.

Jasper, letting out a pitiful groan, reached out and she held onto Lapis’ hips before narrowing her eyes at the blue gem. “If you want to see what i’m capable of, you better be ready.” Shifting about, the quartz phased out of her uniform, not even allowing Lapis to have the chance to grind against her tentacle that was bulging out of her uniform. However, that was quick to change.

Lapis couldn’t help but grin a bit, reaching down and pulling her pants off, tossing them aside later. “You think you’re so big and strong but you’re not. You’re just a little weak quartz, aren’t you?” she teased, reaching down to start stroking the slick phallus that had appeared from Jasper’s sex. Listening to the euphorical moans coming from the large gem, she leaned in and started to pepper her with kisses. It didn’t take her long to become distracted from Jasper’s voluptuous nipples, starting to gently suckle on them. She seemed rather content listening to Jasper’s moans. 

Leaning her head back and tightening her grip on Lapis’ hips. Stars- this felt so great. When was the last time she had felt such a sensation? Rocking her hips into Lapis’ hand, she whimpered happily and gasped lightly “Oh stars- Lapis… your hands… they’re so soft…” the quartz breathily mewed to the blue gem.

Pulling away from Jasper’s nipple with a lewd pop, she moved onto the next one, working her teeth against it this time to only draw a tiny wince from the quartz. Lapis couldn’t help but seem delightful at the noises she was having escape the quartz.

“You like this, don’t you? You’re such a dirty quartz. How about you come over and give me a turn. Seeing that you trust me enough to let me touch your dick, you should come claim your prize,” she crooned. Turning away from the quartz, the blue gem sat up on her knees when Jasper sprawled her legs apart. Situated on the couch comfortably, Lapis kept her haunches in the air while she waited for Jasper to come forward. She reached back, gently patting her butt. “Come on. Claim your prize, big gal.”

Though upset at the loss of the soft hands of the blue gem, Jasper was bound to go forward nonetheless. Fixing her pose, the quartz leaned forward against the blue gem. Her feline-like digits slid over Lapis’ slick sex, probing a small growl of delight. “I think this is a prize for you, too. You’re so fucking wet,” she grunted. With her feline-digits licked free of the grool, she positioned her slick tentacle against the blue gem’s core while holding onto her hips. Finally, with that, she pushed her length into the blue gem’s slick sex and started to slowly buck her hips. However, Lapis didn’t seem satisfied even if she let out a tiny moan of approval.

Her claws gripped at the cushion of the couch before she glared back at the quartz. “Come on, is that all you got? Give me more, Jasper. You’re a quaaaaartz- oh stars!-” she cried out, her tongue lolling out at the unexpected slam from the quartz. Lapis let out a loud moan, drooling lightly as she rutted back against the quartz. Feeling the thrusts roll in to become rougher, she only felt more pleasure. At this point, she felt like she was seeing stars. “Come on, Jasper! Give me more- fill me with your love! Prove to me that you love me!” she cried out to the quartz, moaning in harmony with her.

Lewd noises and moans of euphoria echoed through the beach house as the two gems fucked like wild animals. Jasper, gritting her teeth, eventually was nearing her end. Her hips only worked even harder at Lapis before a sudden sensation probed her to scream out with pleasure. Her tentacle was clenched against Lapis’ hot walls, only making the quartz near her orgasm even quicker. “Oh fuck- Lapis! Oh stars- ohstarsoh- oh!” she howled out, shortly letting out her load after Lapis had came seconds before. A few shaky thrusts of her hips and she finally pulled out, her tentacle sagging a bit and flicking around lazily. It was slowly but surely retreating back into its sheath once again, just like it’s owner who plopped back onto the couch.

The blue gem breathily whimpered and she leaned back against Jasper, not minding the massive amount of cum pooling out of her core. Instead, she leaned against the hot and sweaty quartz and closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

“I guess you really do love me, huh?”

“Of fucking course I do.”

Lapis, cuddling up to the large gem, squeaked once she felt arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and looked up to Jasper who had her eyes closed.

“I love you so much…”

“And I love you too, Jasper. I’m never letting go of you, either.”


End file.
